A Kendall And Jo Love Story Lessons Learned
by rockongurlxo
Summary: Kendall wants to have a babyshower with Jo.But Kendall broke a few things in Griffin's office along with his other friends.Will Griffin stop Kendall and Jo from having a babyshower?
1. Chapter 4

***to see the pictures of James that is in this chapter copy the link then paste into the address where you type in or just open up another tab or another internet explorer and paste the pictures in the address. And you should be able to see the pictures from Beware you're going to see a word called "shomoking" I found out about that in big time contest.***

*everyone lets go of Kendall*

Mama Knight's POV

Let's plan the baby shower now.

Kendall's POV

Fine with me but I probably should call Jo

First to see if she wants it today she is getting big.

Mama Knight's POV

Before we know it I will be driving her to the hospital.

Jame's POV

This is so awesome I will the baby's older brother that

Plays video games with each other when it gets older.

Carlo's POV

Yeah but we will have to teach him he can't just play

If he doesn't know how.

Jame's POV

Good point.

Logan's POV

Maybe he would be interested in learning about how to be a doctor.

Ever since when I was little I enjoyed learning to be a doctor.

Mama Knight's POV

Yeah you make a great doctor you're smart. Even though I'm not your real mom

Your just a part of this family because of Kendall is really close to enough

To have you moved in to here.

Kendall's POV

Don't you think he would be more interested in hockey? I mean come on guys

We all play hockey I barely play video games none of barely play video games.

Jame's POV

Yeah we should teach him how to play hockey too.

Mama Knight's POV

He's going to look a lot like my son *smiles*

Logan's POV

You guys could nickname him LiL K or Lil Kendizzle.

Carlo's POV

I wonder if he would like wearing a helmet like me.

*every turns to Carlos raising an eyebrow at him.*

Jame's POV

Why would he want to wear a helmet? I think he would want to have lucky comb with him and a mirror around him like me.

Kendall's POV

Psst yeah right.. *I say sarcastically*

Jame's POV

I could make him dress all cool like me.

Kendall's POV

I'm sure he is going to be more likely like me not some person who cares about their completion

or caring so much about how to dress no offence James.

Jame's POV

*whines* why would no one want to be me! I mean look at me I'm handsome!

*takes pictures out of pockets* *one nice picture of me sitting down with arms sitting on my knees* '

. *pulls out one more picture one showing my shomoking.. Washboard abbs.* .

Logan's POV

Cool nobody cares.

Kendall's POV

*rolls my eyes.*oh my gosh James.

Katie's POV

I'm used to this you guys know he always thinks about

Himself and carries photos of himself sometimes.

Jame's POV

*says in a dirty voice* you bet I do..

Logan's POV

*stares at him with a what the f*ck look.* what's up with you and the you bet I do.

Jame's POV

Nothing I just like doing it.

Kendall's POV

I'm going to call Jo now to ask if me and her can have a baby shower.

*goes to room and closes the door and starts dialing Jo's number waits for a answer.*

Jo's POV

"Hello?"

Kendall's POV

"Hey Jo what's up?"

Jo's POV

"Nothing much just been getting some kicks from the baby the baby is really kicking in. I'm getting huge I'm 7 months pregnant for Christ sakes. I'm wobbling like a duck wobbles to a pond or wobbles out of a pond.

Kendall's POV

"Just hang in there Jo everything will be alright in the end when you give birth it looks like it really hurts for the process of giving birth. But I know you can do this. I believe in you."

Jo's POV

"Yeah but we should be thinking of names for the baby now would be the time."

Kendall's POV

"Yeah about that how would like to have a baby shower possibly today or tomorrow?"

Jo's POV

"Yeah tomorrow I don't feel like it today."

Kendall's POV

"Okay fine with me."

Jo's POV

"I wish you could come over to my house and introduce yourself to the baby. Because I already introduced myself to the baby."

Kendall's POV

"I could come over there right now."

Jo's POV

"That would be great I will see you here bye Kendall."

Kendall's POV

"See you soon Jo." *gets up gets shoes on* and tells the guys and mom that he going to Jo's suite and will be back later for dinner.*

*they all say alright chilling on the couch playing video games while Mama Knight starts cooking dinner.*

Kendall's POV

*opens door and closes it and goes to elevator and clicks on the number of the floor Jo's suite is on. Walks out of elevator and to Jo's suite and knocks on the door and waits.*

Jo's POV

*wobbles to the door and opens the door.* *I smile* hey *hugs* come on in.

Kendall's POV

*walks in we sit down on a couch and I start talking to baby while putting my hand on Jo's belly.*-baby can you hear me? *listens* all he hears is a fluid sound effect because fluid is inside a belly. Hi baby I'm going to be your dad when you are born. I'm going to be the best dad as I can be. I hope that you will think of me as the best dad too. I will be with you every step of the way I will support you and tell you about how to be strong like your dad is. Like being brave not letting people bring you down. I know that won't be for a while when something like this happens because you're unborn and when you're born you will just be baby. So nothing bad happens when you're a baby. Your very loved when your baby your loved your whole life. Family is supposed to love you and that's what we are going to do is love you and support you hang in there buddy. - *pats where the baby head is and kisses where the baby's head is.*

Jo's POV

*eyes water then tears rolls down cheeks smiles* I really can picture you as the best dad those were the most beautifullest words I have ever heard of love and support. *hugs you.*

Kendall's POV

*hugs back pats back* I will never you Jo Taylor I'll will always love you. *whispers in ear*

Jo's POV

*smiles once more then looks into Kendall's eyes and sweetly kisses him on the lips while my hands cup his face.*

Kendall's POV

*puts hands on the back of Jo's waist.*

Kendall's POV

*stops kissing after 10 minutes*

Have you told your director that you're pregnant?

Jo's POV

*gasps eyes get wide* oh my gosh I didn't.

Kendall's POV

Well you have to tell him now would be the time.

Jo's POV

Really now but I'm hanging out with you.

Kendall's POV

No problem just tell him I'm not going to walk away from you cause

I know this won't take too long.

Jo's POV

*calls director*

Director's POV

"Hello?"

Jo's POV

"Hi listen there's something I need to tell you."

Director's POV

"What is it?"

Jo's POV

"I'm pregnant."

Director's POV

*puts hand on face rubbing his face* ahh *thinks to self what am going to do? I can't replace her she makes the perfect girl in our New town high movie. I guess she will be the pregnant girl in our New town high movie. We will just quickly change up the script a tad bit. "Hey Jo how would you like it if you could be the pregnant girl in the New Town High movie?"

Jo's POV

*gasps because she thought she was going to get kicked off the movie I smile.*

Sounds great!

Director's POV  
>"great! The script will just change a little bit you will be pregnant with Jet in the script."<p>

Jo's POV

"Okay well see you in a week."

Director's POV

"Bye superstar."

Jo's POV

"Bye."

Director's POV

*Ends call.*

Jo's POV

*Ends call.*

Kendall's POV

So what did he say?

Jo's POV

He said that I will be a pregnant girl in the New Town High movie. So

They are changing the script a tad bit.

Kendall's POV

Well that's good that you're not kicked out of that job because I know this

Job means the world to you.

Jo's POV

It really does mean a lot to me I really thought at first I was going to be kicked out of the movie.

Kendall's POV

Well it's a good thing that you didn't.

Jo's POV

How is it going with your music have you been writing any songs yet.

Kendall's POV

Yeah about that.. We Kind of stopped it he said he wanted us back in a day

But I guess he was scared to remind Gustavo. Because he is worried that we

Might do the same thing we did last time to him but worser.

Jo's POV

"Why did you do that to him? I thought you cared about the job."

Kendall's POV

We do care but I also cared about the date with Camille and you I wanted to

See you.

Jo's POV

You could rescheduled your date with Camille and I could have waited later to

See you. You don't want to be fired now do you?

Kendall's POV

No.. I don't want to be fired *sigh* yeah.. You're right what was I thinking? *puts hands on face*

Jo's POV

It's alright mistakes happen.. *rubs back*

Kendall's POV

*just thinks of something* but Jo remember we planned to see each remember you said that you wanted me to meet you outside?

Jo's POV

Oh.. You're right I did do that.

Kendall's POV

See.. now I know why I did the whole thing to Griffin's mind

To see you.

Jo's POV

But I still didn't tell you to promise me to meet me outside the palm woods. So

You know I would have been okay with it. If you just went to Rocque records

To do some singles for your album right?

Kendall's POV

*sigh* yeah.. You're actually right.

Jo's POV

Don't do this again I won't be mad at you I promise if you don't tell that you can't meet outside or meet me on a date. This job helps you get money you need money money is important. It helps you pay for things. I don't want you to lose this job you need this job to stay in the Palm Woods. Mr. Bitters would kick you guys out if you don't have a job in the palm woods unless you want to be an actor. Which I don't think you want to be. And I want to see you. I know I will be going back to New Zealand. But I like coming back here so I can live here. because I don't know if your mom can handle me living with you guys in Minnesota not that I'm a bad person I'm a good girl 6 people in a family is enough I would say. You guys have come a long way you would disappoint a lot of fans if you gave up because you guys are so talented. You inspire a lot of fans your music is a big thing. Your elevate album got to be the biggest one yet. One of the songs on the album is about telling girls that they are beautiful inside and out. Please never give up on this career. Please stay as long as you can in this career. I know it's a pain that Griffin barely gives you guys a break but he is the reason why your albums go into stores. Because he agrees to them you guys work so hard. *eyes water.*

Kendall's POV

*sigh* I really would hate to disappoint fans I don't want to disappoint fans. I want to keep this job since you said you would be okay with accidently being stood up because of something important which is me being in the Rocque records doing some singles for the albums. I should stop worrying about how you would react if changed of plans because of the rocque records. So I should do this I should not give up on my career. And not annoy Griffin to make us not do a single on day when I have other plans. I should call Griffin to apologize. I feel like a jerk.

Jo's POV

Yeah that's what I'm talking about Kendall! Call Griffin right now! I will wait.

Kendall's POV

*calls griffin.*

Griffin's POV

*picks up telephone.* "hello?"

Kendall's POV

"Hi Griffin it's Kendall."

Griffin's POV

"What do you want..?"

Kendall's POV

"I called to apologize."

Griffin's POV

"For what?"

Kendall's POV

"For being a Jerk. We broke a lot of things in your office and it's my entire fault because I planned this whole thing. Is there any way you can forgive me so that we can continue doing singles for our albums."

Griffin's POV

"You guys have to pay the damage."

Kendall's POV

"Let me guess.. Jobs?"

Griffin's POV

"Yes but to make it more interesting you guys will have to work for me get me what I need and get paid for it.

Kendall's POV

"Alright.. When do you want us to do this job for you?"

Griffin's POV

"If you want to be forgiven faster you better start tomorrow."

Kendall's POV

*groans* *thinks to self of course he wants this to happen tomorrow!*

"Yes sir we will see you tomorrow."

Griffin's POV

"Well I got to go I need to change my pants my pants are cold."

*ends call.*

Kendall's POV

*ends call.*

Jo's POV

So did he forgive you can you guys do more singles?

Kendall's POV

*sighs.* he wants us to work for him like get him stuff he needs so that we can pay him

Back the stuff we broke in his office. And annoying as it is he wants us to do it tomorrow

When I want to plan a baby shower for us tomorrow.

Jo's POV

*sigh.* well it's a good thing that you still have job like he hasn't fired you yet. You just got to work for him to pay him back his expenses. Which you know what you broke in his office. Maybe we can still have the baby shower tomorrow it might just be a late time when we have it. It's all good Kendall do this work for Griffin. So that you can keep your Job. And keep doing singles for your albums. There's still time not a whole lot of time but enough time to re-schedule our baby shower if we have to.

Kendall's POV

Alright I will do this since we can always re-schedule our baby shower.

Jo's POV

That's my Kendall. *hugs you.*

Kendall's POV

Just trying to do the right thing for once. *smiles hugging Jo back.*

Jo's POV

I think you always do the right thing.

Kendall's POV

Well I made a mistake not too long ago.

Jo's POV

But that's only one mistake just because make

One mistake doesn't mean you're the worst person

Ever.

Kendall's POV

You're right Jo why are you smarter than me and I'm the stupid one.

Jo's POV

You're not stupid!

Kendall's POV

Really? Cause so far your thinking more than me.

Jo's POV

I just know about these things like to do what would happen

it does make me smart

But not exactly the smartest person in the world the smartest

People in the world know math or the smartest people in the world

Know a lot about science. Or all the subjects in school. Or to be a doctor.

Kendall's POV

Yeah true that it isn't all about ideas it can be about subjects in school too or

Jobs like a doctor.

Jo's POV

See you can think you're not stupid like I've already said haha.

Kendall's POV

Yeah for now on I won't call myself stupid I should've not called myself stupid.

Jo's POV

It's okay you just didn't know because I thought of the ideas and what would happen about Griffin the fans, the job, the albums. But it really didn't have to do with just the ideas to be the smartest person in the whole world. Which I said already that I'm not the smartest person in world. I was just trying to say at times I am smart about stuff. And you are too at times. Logan just is really smart mainly because he is good at being a doctor.

Kendall's POV

That's true he is a really good doctor but I don't think he is ever going to one because he is busy with the music career.

Jo's POV

Yeah he isn't going to have time to do two jobs too much work. And like I've said already Griffin barely gives you guys a break.

Kendall's POV

Yeah we would barely get any bro time if he had a doctor career too. Or just have

The doctor career besides all my buds are the reason why I'm here in the palm recording

Demos with them.

Jo's POV

Well you're lucky that he didn't choose the doctor's career over the singing career.

Kendall's POV

Yeah thank god I would be bummed if he did this to all of us.

Jo's POV

It's getting late I'm getting tired you should go.

Kendall's POV

Yeah I still haven't ate dinner. Bye Jo *gives goodbye kiss*

Jo's POV

Bye Kendall *kisses back*

Kendall's POV

*walks out of apartment and goes to mine goes to elevator and clicks the number my floor is on and heads to my apartments walks inside all the lights are out. I eat the left overs from dinner real quick and head to bed.*

**Will Jo and Kendall still have their baby shower tomorrow or will Griffin stop Kendall and Jo's baby shower tomorrow?**


	2. Chapter 1

***to see the pictures of James that is in this chapter copy the link then paste into the address where you type in or just open up another tab or another internet explorer and paste the pictures in the address. And you should be able to see the pictures from Beware you're going to see a word called "shomoking" I found out about that in big time contest.***

*everyone lets go of Kendall*

Mama Knight's POV

Let's plan the baby shower now.

Kendall's POV

Fine with me but I probably should call Jo

First to see if she wants it today she is getting big.

Mama Knight's POV

Before we know it I will be driving her to the hospital.

Jame's POV

This is so awesome I will the baby's older brother that

Plays video games with each other when it gets older.

Carlo's POV

Yeah but we will have to teach him he can't just play

If he doesn't know how.

Jame's POV

Good point.

Logan's POV

Maybe he would be interested in learning about how to be a doctor.

Ever since when I was little I enjoyed learning to be a doctor.

Mama Knight's POV

Yeah you make a great doctor you're smart. Even though I'm not your real mom

Your just a part of this family because of Kendall is really close to enough

To have you moved in to here.

Kendall's POV

Don't you think he would be more interested in hockey? I mean come on guys

We all play hockey I barely play video games none of barely play video games.

Jame's POV

Yeah we should teach him how to play hockey too.

Mama Knight's POV

He's going to look a lot like my son *smiles*

Logan's POV

You guys could nickname him LiL K or Lil Kendizzle.

Carlo's POV

I wonder if he would like wearing a helmet like me.

*every turns to Carlos raising an eyebrow at him.*

Jame's POV

Why would he want to wear a helmet? I think he would want to have lucky comb with him and a mirror around him like me.

Kendall's POV

Psst yeah right.. *I say sarcastically*

Jame's POV

I could make him dress all cool like me.

Kendall's POV

I'm sure he is going to be more likely like me not some person who cares about their completion

or caring so much about how to dress no offence James.

Jame's POV

*whines* why would no one want to be me! I mean look at me I'm handsome!

*takes pictures out of pockets* *one nice picture of me sitting down with arms sitting on my knees* '

. *pulls out one more picture one showing my shomoking.. Washboard abbs.* .

Logan's POV

Cool nobody cares.

Kendall's POV

*rolls my eyes.*oh my gosh James.

Katie's POV

I'm used to this you guys know he always thinks about

Himself and carries photos of himself sometimes.

Jame's POV

*says in a dirty voice* you bet I do..

Logan's POV

*stares at him with a what the f*ck look.* what's up with you and the you bet I do.

Jame's POV

Nothing I just like doing it.

Kendall's POV

I'm going to call Jo now to ask if me and her can have a baby shower.

*goes to room and closes the door and starts dialing Jo's number waits for a answer.*

Jo's POV

"Hello?"

Kendall's POV

"Hey Jo what's up?"

Jo's POV

"Nothing much just been getting some kicks from the baby the baby is really kicking in. I'm getting huge I'm 7 months pregnant for Christ sakes. I'm wobbling like a duck wobbles to a pond or wobbles out of a pond.

Kendall's POV

"Just hang in there Jo everything will be alright in the end when you give birth it looks like it really hurts for the process of giving birth. But I know you can do this. I believe in you."

Jo's POV

"Yeah but we should be thinking of names for the baby now would be the time."

Kendall's POV

"Yeah about that how would like to have a baby shower possibly today or tomorrow?"

Jo's POV

"Yeah tomorrow I don't feel like it today."

Kendall's POV

"Okay fine with me."

Jo's POV

"I wish you could come over to my house and introduce yourself to the baby. Because I already introduced myself to the baby."

Kendall's POV

"I could come over there right now."

Jo's POV

"That would be great I will see you here bye Kendall."

Kendall's POV

"See you soon Jo." *gets up gets shoes on* and tells the guys and mom that he going to Jo's suite and will be back later for dinner.*

*they all say alright chilling on the couch playing video games while Mama Knight starts cooking dinner.*

Kendall's POV

*opens door and closes it and goes to elevator and clicks on the number of the floor Jo's suite is on. Walks out of elevator and to Jo's suite and knocks on the door and waits.*

Jo's POV

*wobbles to the door and opens the door.* *I smile* hey *hugs* come on in.

Kendall's POV

*walks in we sit down on a couch and I start talking to baby while putting my hand on Jo's belly.*-baby can you hear me? *listens* all he hears is a fluid sound effect because fluid is inside a belly. Hi baby I'm going to be your dad when you are born. I'm going to be the best dad as I can be. I hope that you will think of me as the best dad too. I will be with you every step of the way I will support you and tell you about how to be strong like your dad is. Like being brave not letting people bring you down. I know that won't be for a while when something like this happens because you're unborn and when you're born you will just be baby. So nothing bad happens when you're a baby. Your very loved when your baby your loved your whole life. Family is supposed to love you and that's what we are going to do is love you and support you hang in there buddy. - *pats where the baby head is and kisses where the baby's head is.*

Jo's POV

*eyes water then tears rolls down cheeks smiles* I really can picture you as the best dad those were the most beautifullest words I have ever heard of love and support. *hugs you.*

Kendall's POV

*hugs back pats back* I will never you Jo Taylor I'll will always love you. *whispers in ear*

Jo's POV

*smiles once more then looks into Kendall's eyes and sweetly kisses him on the lips while my hands cup his face.*

Kendall's POV

*puts hands on the back of Jo's waist.*

Kendall's POV

*stops kissing after 10 minutes*

Have you told your director that you're pregnant?

Jo's POV

*gasps eyes get wide* oh my gosh I didn't.

Kendall's POV

Well you have to tell him now would be the time.

Jo's POV

Really now but I'm hanging out with you.

Kendall's POV

No problem just tell him I'm not going to walk away from you cause

I know this won't take too long.

Jo's POV

*calls director*

Director's POV

"Hello?"

Jo's POV

"Hi listen there's something I need to tell you."

Director's POV

"What is it?"

Jo's POV

"I'm pregnant."

Director's POV

*puts hand on face rubbing his face* ahh *thinks to self what am going to do? I can't replace her she makes the perfect girl in our New town high movie. I guess she will be the pregnant girl in our New town high movie. We will just quickly change up the script a tad bit. "Hey Jo how would you like it if you could be the pregnant girl in the New Town High movie?"

Jo's POV

*gasps because she thought she was going to get kicked off the movie I smile.*

Sounds great!

Director's POV  
>"great! The script will just change a little bit you will be pregnant with Jet in the script."<p>

Jo's POV

"Okay well see you in a week."

Director's POV

"Bye superstar."

Jo's POV

"Bye."

Director's POV

*Ends call.*

Jo's POV

*Ends call.*

Kendall's POV

So what did he say?

Jo's POV

He said that I will be a pregnant girl in the New Town High movie. So

They are changing the script a tad bit.

Kendall's POV

Well that's good that you're not kicked out of that job because I know this

Job means the world to you.

Jo's POV

It really does mean a lot to me I really thought at first I was going to be kicked out of the movie.

Kendall's POV

Well it's a good thing that you didn't.

Jo's POV

How is it going with your music have you been writing any songs yet.

Kendall's POV

Yeah about that.. We Kind of stopped it he said he wanted us back in a day

But I guess he was scared to remind Gustavo. Because he is worried that we

Might do the same thing we did last time to him but worser.

Jo's POV

"Why did you do that to him? I thought you cared about the job."

Kendall's POV

We do care but I also cared about the date with Camille and you I wanted to

See you.

Jo's POV

You could rescheduled your date with Camille and I could have waited later to

See you. You don't want to be fired now do you?

Kendall's POV

No.. I don't want to be fired *sigh* yeah.. You're right what was I thinking? *puts hands on face*

Jo's POV

It's alright mistakes happen.. *rubs back*

Kendall's POV

*just thinks of something* but Jo remember we planned to see each remember you said that you wanted me to meet you outside?

Jo's POV

Oh.. You're right I did do that.

Kendall's POV

See.. now I know why I did the whole thing to Griffin's mind

To see you.

Jo's POV

But I still didn't tell you to promise me to meet me outside the palm woods. So

You know I would have been okay with it. If you just went to Rocque records

To do some singles for your album right?

Kendall's POV

*sigh* yeah.. You're actually right.

Jo's POV

Don't do this again I won't be mad at you I promise if you don't tell that you can't meet outside or meet me on a date. This job helps you get money you need money money is important. It helps you pay for things. I don't want you to lose this job you need this job to stay in the Palm Woods. Mr. Bitters would kick you guys out if you don't have a job in the palm woods unless you want to be an actor. Which I don't think you want to be. And I want to see you. I know I will be going back to New Zealand. But I like coming back here so I can live here. because I don't know if your mom can handle me living with you guys in Minnesota not that I'm a bad person I'm a good girl 6 people in a family is enough I would say. You guys have come a long way you would disappoint a lot of fans if you gave up because you guys are so talented. You inspire a lot of fans your music is a big thing. Your elevate album got to be the biggest one yet. One of the songs on the album is about telling girls that they are beautiful inside and out. Please never give up on this career. Please stay as long as you can in this career. I know it's a pain that Griffin barely gives you guys a break but he is the reason why your albums go into stores. Because he agrees to them you guys work so hard. *eyes water.*

Kendall's POV

*sigh* I really would hate to disappoint fans I don't want to disappoint fans. I want to keep this job since you said you would be okay with accidently being stood up because of something important which is me being in the Rocque records doing some singles for the albums. I should stop worrying about how you would react if changed of plans because of the rocque records. So I should do this I should not give up on my career. And not annoy Griffin to make us not do a single on day when I have other plans. I should call Griffin to apologize. I feel like a jerk.

Jo's POV

Yeah that's what I'm talking about Kendall! Call Griffin right now! I will wait.

Kendall's POV

*calls griffin.*

Griffin's POV

*picks up telephone.* "hello?"

Kendall's POV

"Hi Griffin it's Kendall."

Griffin's POV

"What do you want..?"

Kendall's POV

"I called to apologize."

Griffin's POV

"For what?"

Kendall's POV

"For being a Jerk. We broke a lot of things in your office and it's my entire fault because I planned this whole thing. Is there any way you can forgive me so that we can continue doing singles for our albums."

Griffin's POV

"You guys have to pay the damage."

Kendall's POV

"Let me guess.. Jobs?"

Griffin's POV

"Yes but to make it more interesting you guys will have to work for me get me what I need and get paid for it.

Kendall's POV

"Alright.. When do you want us to do this job for you?"

Griffin's POV

"If you want to be forgiven faster you better start tomorrow."

Kendall's POV

*groans* *thinks to self of course he wants this to happen tomorrow!*

"Yes sir we will see you tomorrow."

Griffin's POV

"Well I got to go I need to change my pants my pants are cold."

*ends call.*

Kendall's POV

*ends call.*

Jo's POV

So did he forgive you can you guys do more singles?

Kendall's POV

*sighs.* he wants us to work for him like get him stuff he needs so that we can pay him

Back the stuff we broke in his office. And annoying as it is he wants us to do it tomorrow

When I want to plan a baby shower for us tomorrow.

Jo's POV

*sigh.* well it's a good thing that you still have job like he hasn't fired you yet. You just got to work for him to pay him back his expenses. Which you know what you broke in his office. Maybe we can still have the baby shower tomorrow it might just be a late time when we have it. It's all good Kendall do this work for Griffin. So that you can keep your Job. And keep doing singles for your albums. There's still time not a whole lot of time but enough time to re-schedule our baby shower if we have to.

Kendall's POV

Alright I will do this since we can always re-schedule our baby shower.

Jo's POV

That's my Kendall. *hugs you.*

Kendall's POV

Just trying to do the right thing for once. *smiles hugging Jo back.*

Jo's POV

I think you always do the right thing.

Kendall's POV

Well I made a mistake not too long ago.

Jo's POV

But that's only one mistake just because make

One mistake doesn't mean you're the worst person

Ever.

Kendall's POV

You're right Jo why are you smarter than me and I'm the stupid one.

Jo's POV

You're not stupid!

Kendall's POV

Really? Cause so far your thinking more than me.

Jo's POV

I just know about these things like to do what would happen

it does make me smart

But not exactly the smartest person in the world the smartest

People in the world know math or the smartest people in the world

Know a lot about science. Or all the subjects in school. Or to be a doctor.

Kendall's POV

Yeah true that it isn't all about ideas it can be about subjects in school too or

Jobs like a doctor.

Jo's POV

See you can think you're not stupid like I've already said haha.

Kendall's POV

Yeah for now on I won't call myself stupid I should've not called myself stupid.

Jo's POV

It's okay you just didn't know because I thought of the ideas and what would happen about Griffin the fans, the job, the albums. But it really didn't have to do with just the ideas to be the smartest person in the whole world. Which I said already that I'm not the smartest person in world. I was just trying to say at times I am smart about stuff. And you are too at times. Logan just is really smart mainly because he is good at being a doctor.

Kendall's POV

That's true he is a really good doctor but I don't think he is ever going to one because he is busy with the music career.

Jo's POV

Yeah he isn't going to have time to do two jobs too much work. And like I've said already Griffin barely gives you guys a break.

Kendall's POV

Yeah we would barely get any bro time if he had a doctor career too. Or just have

The doctor career besides all my buds are the reason why I'm here in the palm recording

Demos with them.

Jo's POV

Well you're lucky that he didn't choose the doctor's career over the singing career.

Kendall's POV

Yeah thank god I would be bummed if he did this to all of us.

Jo's POV

It's getting late I'm getting tired you should go.

Kendall's POV

Yeah I still haven't ate dinner. Bye Jo *gives goodbye kiss*

Jo's POV

Bye Kendall *kisses back*

Kendall's POV

*walks out of apartment and goes to mine goes to elevator and clicks the number my floor is on and heads to my apartments walks inside all the lights are out. I eat the left overs from dinner real quick and head to bed.*

**Will Jo and Kendall still have their baby shower tomorrow or will Griffin stop Kendall and Jo's baby shower tomorrow?**


	3. Chapter 5

***to see the pictures of James that is in this chapter copy the link then paste into the address where you type in or just open up another tab or another internet explorer and paste the pictures in the address. And you should be able to see the pictures from . Beware you're going to see a word called "shomoking" I found out about that in big time contest.***

*everyone lets go of Kendall*

Mama Knight's POV

Let's plan the baby shower now.

Kendall's POV

Fine with me but I probably should call Jo

First to see if she wants it today she is getting big.

Mama Knight's POV

Before we know it I will be driving her to the hospital.

Jame's POV

This is so awesome I will the baby's older brother that

Plays video games with each other when it gets older.

Carlo's POV

Yeah but we will have to teach him he can't just play

If he doesn't know how.

Jame's POV

Good point.

Logan's POV

Maybe he would be interested in learning about how to be a doctor.

Ever since when I was little I enjoyed learning to be a doctor.

Mama Knight's POV

Yeah you make a great doctor you're smart. Even though I'm not your real mom

Your just a part of this family because of Kendall is really close to enough

To have you moved in to here.

Kendall's POV

Don't you think he would be more interested in hockey? I mean come on guys

We all play hockey I barely play video games none of barely play video games.

Jame's POV

Yeah we should teach him how to play hockey too.

Mama Knight's POV

He's going to look a lot like my son *smiles*

Logan's POV

You guys could nickname him LiL K or Lil Kendizzle.

Carlo's POV

I wonder if he would like wearing a helmet like me.

*every turns to Carlos raising an eyebrow at him.*

Jame's POV

Why would he want to wear a helmet? I think he would want to have lucky comb with him and a mirror around him like me.

Kendall's POV

Psst yeah right.. *I say sarcastically*

Jame's POV

I could make him dress all cool like me.

Kendall's POV

I'm sure he is going to be more likely like me not some person who cares about their completion

or caring so much about how to dress no offence James.

Jame's POV

*whines* why would no one want to be me! I mean look at me I'm handsome!

*takes pictures out of pockets* *one nice picture of me sitting down with arms sitting on my knees* '

.

*pulls out one more picture one showing my shomoking.. Washboard abbs.* .

Logan's POV

Cool nobody cares.

Kendall's POV

*rolls my eyes.*oh my gosh James.

Katie's POV

I'm used to this you guys know he always thinks about

Himself and carries photos of himself sometimes.

Jame's POV

*says in a dirty voice* you bet I do..

Logan's POV

*stares at him with a what the f*ck look.* what's up with you and the you bet I do.

Jame's POV

Nothing I just like doing it.

Kendall's POV

I'm going to call Jo now to ask if me and her can have a baby shower.

*goes to room and closes the door and starts dialing Jo's number waits for a answer.*

Jo's POV

"Hello?"

Kendall's POV

"Hey Jo what's up?"

Jo's POV

"Nothing much just been getting some kicks from the baby the baby is really kicking in. I'm getting huge I'm 7 months pregnant for Christ sakes. I'm wobbling like a duck wobbles to a pond or wobbles out of a pond.

Kendall's POV

"Just hang in there Jo everything will be alright in the end when you give birth it looks like it really hurts for the process of giving birth. But I know you can do this. I believe in you."

Jo's POV

"Yeah but we should be thinking of names for the baby now would be the time."

Kendall's POV

"Yeah about that how would like to have a baby shower possibly today or tomorrow?"

Jo's POV

"Yeah tomorrow I don't feel like it today."

Kendall's POV

"Okay fine with me."

Jo's POV

"I wish you could come over to my house and introduce yourself to the baby. Because I already introduced myself to the baby."

Kendall's POV

"I could come over there right now."

Jo's POV

"That would be great I will see you here bye Kendall."

Kendall's POV

"See you soon Jo." *gets up gets shoes on* and tells the guys and mom that he going to Jo's suite and will be back later for dinner.*

*they all say alright chilling on the couch playing video games while Mama Knight starts cooking dinner.*

Kendall's POV

*opens door and closes it and goes to elevator and clicks on the number of the floor Jo's suite is on. Walks out of elevator and to Jo's suite and knocks on the door and waits.*

Jo's POV

*wobbles to the door and opens the door.* *I smile* hey *hugs* come on in.

Kendall's POV

*walks in we sit down on a couch and I start talking to baby while putting my hand on Jo's belly.*-baby can you hear me? *listens* all he hears is a fluid sound effect because fluid is inside a belly. Hi baby I'm going to be your dad when you are born. I'm going to be the best dad as I can be. I hope that you will think of me as the best dad too. I will be with you every step of the way I will support you and tell you about how to be strong like your dad is. Like being brave not letting people bring you down. I know that won't be for a while when something like this happens because you're unborn and when you're born you will just be baby. So nothing bad happens when you're a baby. Your very loved when your baby your loved your whole life. Family is supposed to love you and that's what we are going to do is love you and support you hang in there buddy. - *pats where the baby head is and kisses where the baby's head is.*

Jo's POV

*eyes water then tears rolls down cheeks smiles* I really can picture you as the best dad those were the most beautifullest words I have ever heard of love and support. *hugs you.*

Kendall's POV

*hugs back pats back* I will never you Jo Taylor I'll will always love you. *whispers in ear*

Jo's POV

*smiles once more then looks into Kendall's eyes and sweetly kisses him on the lips while my hands cup his face.*

Kendall's POV

*puts hands on the back of Jo's waist.*

Kendall's POV

*stops kissing after 10 minutes*

Have you told your director that you're pregnant?

Jo's POV

*gasps eyes get wide* oh my gosh I didn't.

Kendall's POV

Well you have to tell him now would be the time.

Jo's POV

Really now but I'm hanging out with you.

Kendall's POV

No problem just tell him I'm not going to walk away from you cause

I know this won't take too long.

Jo's POV

*calls director*

Director's POV

"Hello?"

Jo's POV

"Hi listen there's something I need to tell you."

Director's POV

"What is it?"

Jo's POV

"I'm pregnant."

Director's POV

*puts hand on face rubbing his face* ahh *thinks to self what am going to do? I can't replace her she makes the perfect girl in our New town high movie. I guess she will be the pregnant girl in our New town high movie. We will just quickly change up the script a tad bit. "Hey Jo how would you like it if you could be the pregnant girl in the New Town High movie?"

Jo's POV

*gasps because she thought she was going to get kicked off the movie I smile.*

Sounds great!

Director's POV  
>"great! The script will just change a little bit you will be pregnant with Jet in the script."<p>

Jo's POV

"Okay well see you in a week."

Director's POV

"Bye superstar."

Jo's POV

"Bye."

Director's POV

*Ends call.*

Jo's POV

*Ends call.*

Kendall's POV

So what did he say?

Jo's POV

He said that I will be a pregnant girl in the New Town High movie. So

They are changing the script a tad bit.

Kendall's POV

Well that's good that you're not kicked out of that job because I know this

Job means the world to you.

Jo's POV

It really does mean a lot to me I really thought at first I was going to be kicked out of the movie.

Kendall's POV

Well it's a good thing that you didn't.

Jo's POV

How is it going with your music have you been writing any songs yet.

Kendall's POV

Yeah about that.. We Kind of stopped it he said he wanted us back in a day

But I guess he was scared to remind Gustavo. Because he is worried that we

Might do the same thing we did last time to him but worser.

Jo's POV

"Why did you do that to him? I thought you cared about the job."

Kendall's POV

We do care but I also cared about the date with Camille and you I wanted to

See you.

Jo's POV

You could rescheduled your date with Camille and I could have waited later to

See you. You don't want to be fired now do you?

Kendall's POV

No.. I don't want to be fired *sigh* yeah.. You're right what was I thinking? *puts hands on face*

Jo's POV

It's alright mistakes happen.. *rubs back*

Kendall's POV

*just thinks of something* but Jo remember we planned to see each remember you said that you wanted me to meet you outside?

Jo's POV

Oh.. You're right I did do that.

Kendall's POV

See.. now I know why I did the whole thing to Griffin's mind

To see you.

Jo's POV

But I still didn't tell you to promise me to meet me outside the palm woods. So

You know I would have been okay with it. If you just went to Rocque records

To do some singles for your album right?

Kendall's POV

*sigh* yeah.. You're actually right.

Jo's POV

Don't do this again I won't be mad at you I promise if you don't tell that you can't meet outside or meet me on a date. This job helps you get money you need money money is important. It helps you pay for things. I don't want you to lose this job you need this job to stay in the Palm Woods. Mr. Bitters would kick you guys out if you don't have a job in the palm woods unless you want to be an actor. Which I don't think you want to be. And I want to see you. I know I will be going back to New Zealand. But I like coming back here so I can live here. because I don't know if your mom can handle me living with you guys in Minnesota not that I'm a bad person I'm a good girl 6 people in a family is enough I would say. You guys have come a long way you would disappoint a lot of fans if you gave up because you guys are so talented. You inspire a lot of fans your music is a big thing. Your elevate album got to be the biggest one yet. One of the songs on the album is about telling girls that they are beautiful inside and out. Please never give up on this career. Please stay as long as you can in this career. I know it's a pain that Griffin barely gives you guys a break but he is the reason why your albums go into stores. Because he agrees to them you guys work so hard. *eyes water.*

Kendall's POV

*sigh* I really would hate to disappoint fans I don't want to disappoint fans. I want to keep this job since you said you would be okay with accidently being stood up because of something important which is me being in the Rocque records doing some singles for the albums. I should stop worrying about how you would react if changed of plans because of the rocque records. So I should do this I should not give up on my career. And not annoy Griffin to make us not do a single on day when I have other plans. I should call Griffin to apologize. I feel like a jerk.

Jo's POV

Yeah that's what I'm talking about Kendall! Call Griffin right now! I will wait.

Kendall's POV

*calls griffin.*

Griffin's POV

*picks up telephone.* "hello?"

Kendall's POV

"Hi Griffin it's Kendall."

Griffin's POV

"What do you want..?"

Kendall's POV

"I called to apologize."

Griffin's POV

"For what?"

Kendall's POV

"For being a Jerk. We broke a lot of things in your office and it's my entire fault because I planned this whole thing. Is there any way you can forgive me so that we can continue doing singles for our albums."

Griffin's POV

"You guys have to pay the damage."

Kendall's POV

"Let me guess.. Jobs?"

Griffin's POV

"Yes but to make it more interesting you guys will have to work for me get me what I need and get paid for it.

Kendall's POV

"Alright.. When do you want us to do this job for you?"

Griffin's POV

"If you want to be forgiven faster you better start tomorrow."

Kendall's POV

*groans* *thinks to self of course he wants this to happen tomorrow!*

"Yes sir we will see you tomorrow."

Griffin's POV

"Well I got to go I need to change my pants my pants are cold."

*ends call.*

Kendall's POV

*ends call.*

Jo's POV

So did he forgive you can you guys do more singles?

Kendall's POV

*sighs.* he wants us to work for him like get him stuff he needs so that we can pay him

Back the stuff we broke in his office. And annoying as it is he wants us to do it tomorrow

When I want to plan a baby shower for us tomorrow.

Jo's POV

*sigh.* well it's a good thing that you still have job like he hasn't fired you yet. You just got to work for him to pay him back his expenses. Which you know what you broke in his office. Maybe we can still have the baby shower tomorrow it might just be a late time when we have it. It's all good Kendall do this work for Griffin. So that you can keep your Job. And keep doing singles for your albums. There's still time not a whole lot of time but enough time to re-schedule our baby shower if we have to.

Kendall's POV

Alright I will do this since we can always re-schedule our baby shower.

Jo's POV

That's my Kendall. *hugs you.*

Kendall's POV

Just trying to do the right thing for once. *smiles hugging Jo back.*

Jo's POV

I think you always do the right thing.

Kendall's POV

Well I made a mistake not too long ago.

Jo's POV

But that's only one mistake just because make

One mistake doesn't mean you're the worst person

Ever.

Kendall's POV

You're right Jo why are you smarter than me and I'm the stupid one.

Jo's POV

You're not stupid!

Kendall's POV

Really? Cause so far your thinking more than me.

Jo's POV

I just know about these things like to do what would happen

it does make me smart

But not exactly the smartest person in the world the smartest

People in the world know math or the smartest people in the world

Know a lot about science. Or all the subjects in school. Or to be a doctor.

Kendall's POV

Yeah true that it isn't all about ideas it can be about subjects in school too or

Jobs like a doctor.

Jo's POV

See you can think you're not stupid like I've already said haha.

Kendall's POV

Yeah for now on I won't call myself stupid I should've not called myself stupid.

Jo's POV

It's okay you just didn't know because I thought of the ideas and what would happen about Griffin the fans, the job, the albums. But it really didn't have to do with just the ideas to be the smartest person in the whole world. Which I said already that I'm not the smartest person in world. I was just trying to say at times I am smart about stuff. And you are too at times. Logan just is really smart mainly because he is good at being a doctor.

Kendall's POV

That's true he is a really good doctor but I don't think he is ever going to one because he is busy with the music career.

Jo's POV

Yeah he isn't going to have time to do two jobs too much work. And like I've said already Griffin barely gives you guys a break.

Kendall's POV

Yeah we would barely get any bro time if he had a doctor career too. Or just have

The doctor career besides all my buds are the reason why I'm here in the palm recording

Demos with them.

Jo's POV

Well you're lucky that he didn't choose the doctor's career over the singing career.

Kendall's POV

Yeah thank god I would be bummed if he did this to all of us.

Jo's POV

It's getting late I'm getting tired you should go.

Kendall's POV

Yeah I still haven't ate dinner. Bye Jo *gives goodbye kiss*

Jo's POV

Bye Kendall *kisses back*

Kendall's POV

*walks out of apartment and goes to mine goes to elevator and clicks the number my floor is on and heads to my apartments walks inside all the lights are out. I eat the left overs from dinner real quick and head to bed.*

**Will Jo and Kendall still have their baby shower tomorrow or will Griffin stop Kendall and Jo's baby shower tomorrow?**


End file.
